Reunion: Trial of the Sister
Introduction It's been a few days since Chloe Sakura joined the guild, so far she's been on a few jobs with Ellena and other members. Markus had gotten a job which requips a bit of stealth and finesse. "Ok i've gotten word that a criminal group linked to Daimon are planning to rob The First Mochina Bank....We've been tasked to stop them under the special warfare laws.....Any captured go to the police and any killed go to the morge." He said holding the 90,000,000 Jewel job. "It'll be me, Ellena, Chloe, Yoshi and Sting on this job." "Wow that is a lot of jewels" Chloe said as she took a drink from her cup and looked over to her sister, "How often do you guys have these big reward jobs?" She asked with an interested look. This is a Trible S job....Anything linked with Daimon comes under that classification." Said Yoshi adjusting his goggles. "We do other jobs of course but The Twilight Masters Team.....Us deal with these jobs.....They're the kind fo jobs the Royal Guards do so that indicates how tough they actually are." "Ok I'll go into the bank disguised and see what i can figure out about these guys one the signal which will be "I'll only come back stronger". Once I've said that I want you in there as fast as you can. But before that hide out of sight and let the local law block off the streets they've already been told of our involvement." Said Markus putting the job poster down and looking at Chloe. "I'll need you to stay with Ellena at all times....We don't know what Daimon's been giving these guys to get them loyal....They could be enhanced with Black Magic." "Is it alright for me to be on this mission?" Chloe asked looking over to her sister, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to help out, but you wouldn't want someone stronger to be on your team?" She wondered as she felt Ellena's hand go on hers, looking over, she saw her sister with a smile on her face. "You'll be fine!" Said Ellena smiling. "Just stay with me and be ready to fight....These guys will try to kill us so don't hesitate." "I want you two to deal with their escape route....They'll have men secure that so deal with them and if any manage to get away from us deal with those." Said Markus looking at the group. "We have permission to use full force against these guys...Sting and Yoshi will enter through the front and join em to get the hostages out and clear the bank." "Whats your disguise gonna be Markus?" Asked Yoshi stretching. "Don't do the swimsuit model one again....." "Wait, we all have to wear disguises?" Chloe asked looking back at Markus, she had no idea that these Triple S-class jobs would require doing something like that, so she figured she needed to ask the right questions before entering the field. "No only me....You guys jsut be ready to ambush the thugs when they rob the place....After the signal....I'll play with them abit as well get them worried, nervous so they're easy to ambush." Said Markus smirking. "No i'm thinking i'll go with the Old Lady disguise Yoshi that Swimsuit Model got alittle too much attention from the thugs form last time." Chloe sweatdropped as she turned over to Ellena, "Should I be worried about this?" She asked with a very confused and worried look on her face, something told her that she was in for the ride of her life and now that she was on, she couldn't get off. "Nope!! Said Ellena smiling. "Yoshi and Markus should be able to clear it easy....Sting normally acts as hostage guard while they distract the targets....We'll have the easiest part of the job." Zero walked in holding a note. "Markus got some intel on the bank job...." He said reading the note. "Some undercover cops from the Enforcement Division just informed us that it's the Yè jīng lóng Family......We know they've been implanted with lacrima to boost up their power....Watch it out there." He said before leaving. "I've gotta head to the Guild Meeting!" "Ok you heard him.....These guys show in numbers and if they're linked to Daimon they're number will be boosted with Fakers.....Expect numbers to be atleast 100." Said Markus cracking his knuckles. "Lets move out!" Chloe smiled and requiped her sword, something told her that she was going to need that blade and went along with everyone to their destination. They arrived stealthly at the bank. Markus took his disguise and joined the crowd of people entering the bank while Sting and Yoshi hid on a roof infront of the bank's entrance and Ellena and Chloe did the same at the back. "Hope they don't take long...." Said Sting lazily. "I don't wanna wait here all day...." "Yeah i'm kinda hoping it's not too long as well...." Said Yoshi watching the streets. "With luck we can get this done and head back before all the food is gone." "If this is meant to be a Triple S-class job, I don't think it'll be that easy" Chloe said sitting down on the chair and looking out through the window to the crowd, keeping her eye out for anything suspisious. "They're not always hard....They're called Triple S Jobs 'cos they're linked to Daimon who the island and the rest of the archipelago is at war with.....They're sometimes are easy but they nearly always link to a much harder job or a true Triple S Job...." Said Ellena sitting in a chair reading a book. "Last one we did was really hard.....We went to a different island and tried to stop Daimon, Dark Storm and star Buster from taking the place over....Luckly the guild there was powerful and lent us a hand." "Interesting, though even if it may seem like it'd be easy today, we should keep an eye on this case, there's something about this I don't like" Chloe said gripping her sword, she always had a sixth sense about these and at the moment, she could tell there was something wrong. "We'll be fine....Daimon never wastes his top members on stuff like this....Star Buster normally does stuff like this but with his gang only...." Said Ellena finishing her book. "But looks like the party guests have arrived." The Yè jīng lóng members began to show entering through the front and back. They quickly took over the entire bank. "Everyone on the ground!!" Shouted the leader a known murderer and bank robber Crazy Long, he cracked his lightnign whip to get everyone's attention. "Your money now belongs to us!!" The people got on the ground except Markus who while disguised as the old lady knelt down at the front desk faking a bad back. He examined every thug's movements and they're attitudes some showed some psychological trauma from getting enhanced others showed heightened aggression. "So how do we deal with this?" Chloe said looking at them as she wanted to know the game play for how they were going to handle the situation. "We wait.....Yoshi has really good hearing....He'll fire a bolt of his lightning over the roof once we see that we go." Said Ellena openning the window ready to leap out. Inside the bank Markus still disguised as the old lady was watching the thugs. A small group were argueing about what to do with the fact that the police had arrived early, The leader quickly stopped the arguement by throwing one of the arguers into a wall. "Enough....You five watch the cops....They make a move end them." Said the boss pointing to five thugs wearing masks, as they rushed to the windows he noticed Markus still kneeling. "You! Get on the ground!" "But i have a bad back...." Said Markus in teh sweetest old lady voice he could do. "You wouldn't let an old lady suffer would you?" The leader smacked Markus across the face knocking him over. "You want me to kill you?!" He said glaring at Markus who quickly grabbed his throat. "I'll only come back stronger....." Said Markus turning back to his true form in his armour and mask. Outside Yoshi hears the signal and fires a bolt of lightning over the roof ont eh bank and leaps down with Sting to clear the windows. Around the back Ellena and Chloe had lept down to engage the rear guard. Chloe quickly shot out different runes that stuck to some of the thugs, causing them to stick together like glue as she used Ice-magic to snare them in a large chage of ice. "Remember these guy are wanted for treason and war crimes....Your allowed to kill them here." Said Ellena as she cut a fatal wound on a thug's chest. "Watch out behind you!" Ellena pulled out one of her guns and fire two headshots at a thug trying to catch Chloe unawares. She then launched a series of flying blades from her sword magic shredding several thugs to peices. Chloe quickly found a few of the thugs attempting to stab at Ellena, but Chloe quickly countered by throwing some ice-shards at them, piercing them with ease. "Nice shot!" Said Ellena finishing off the last few thugs. "Ok now we wait to see if any run our way." Back in the bank Yoshi, Markus and Sting were clearing the rest out Markus was fighting the boss and any thugs that attempted to join him. Yoshi was forcing some back out to Ellena and Chloe while Sting was dealing with any thugs who tried to stop the hostages from escaping, the bank itself was sustaining some damage.It had already lost the east upper floor balcony and the steps leading to that section of the upper floors. "I really hope we don't get the repair bill!" Said Sting punching a thug into the ceiling. "I don't think we can pay for it...." "War time ruling....The War Time Bill the king put into effect pays for it." Said Yoshi as he threw a spear into a group of thugs pinning them to the wall like Dango for afew seconds before the spell disappated. "We don't have to worry....Still don't bring the place down though." "Got it!" Said Sting hitting a group with his Dragon Shout. Chloe managed to stab one of the thugs through the heart as she pushed him down to the ground and sighed, looking to find no one else coming back, "Well, this was much easier than I expected" She said stretching her arms as she walked over next to Ellena, "So what now?" "We sit back and wait....If any come out we take them out and maybe capture one for the cops.....If not we've done our part." Said Ellena sitting on one of the large carts the thugs arrived in "This is really a easy going guild isn't it?" Chloe said with a smile as she put her sword back into her pocket dimension and went to go sit down with Ellena, "Though I gotta admit, it is one of the funniest places I've been in my entire time traveling". "We don't like to panic about things we can control..." Said Ellena relaxing. "Trust me you've seen us on a relaxed day." "True, though this will be something I will have to get used to though" She said leaning back as she and Ellena watched the clouds go by, "Kind of reminds me of when we used to go and try to imagine what the shapes of the clouds were? You always thought every single one was a bunny" She said as the two began laughing. Suddenly the back wall erupted in a massive explosion knocking the two women off the cart. Standing in the hole made by the blast was Markus who glared at the wall opposite where Crazy Long was stuck for a brief afew seconds. "This is pay back for your victims...." Growled Markus as his magical aura began to become visible. "Ohhhhhh crap!" Said Ellena seeing this. "He's gone demonic anger....We should hide....Now!" Ellena dragged Chloe to cover as Markus advanced on Long. Quickly acting on instinct, Chloe quickly covered their barrier with her strongest runes, making sure that they didn't get caught in the cross fire between Markus and the person he was fighting. "What's going on?!" She yelled lookin at the powerful force that Markus was eminaiting as she held tightly to her sister. "Markus has reached a point in his anger we call Demonic.....He doesn't like to use it as he becomes very brutal and destructive which goes against his personal code.....We tend to avoid him when he's in this state....Luckly he calms down after he takes out the person or people who started it." Said Ellena watching the two advance on eachother. Markus attacked first creating a scythe out of lightning and slashing up at Long's chest who blocked with his bracer and coutnered with his whip, the two continued to attack eachother and caused more damage outside. Markus then managed to grab Long by the throat and slam him into the ground and electrocuted him before being knocked away by Long's foot. Markus then changed the scythe to a spear and threw it at Long who caught it with his whips and threw it into the air. Long then charged and launched a barrage of kicks and whip attacks which Markus blocked or took the attacks head on. Chloe was amazed by how much power Markus was seen to be as he continued fighting with the man, in her mind she could tell that he had great power, a power that could rival many, and she was actually thankful that she and him were allies. Markus then kneed Long in the gut flipped onto his back and span as if he was breakdancing on his back. He then pushed him off and came down landing a double foot stomp onto Long's head crushing his head. "Say hi to the reaper...." Said Markus walking away as he calmed down and looking through the hole. "All good in here?" "Yep! We got 4 living the rest are carrying enough energy to power a small city." Said Yoshi dropping the corpse of one of the thugs. "The rest have the worst sun burns I've seen in years." "Thats what ya get for working with Daimon....Sting you and Yoshi gather up the bodys and let Sting dump them into the ocean.....Let the sharks have them." "Got it!" Said Sting pickign up a couple fo bodies and putting them on the ground. "Yikes, I hate to be the people that have to tell this Daimon person that they failed" Chloe said with a smile on her face as she looked at the dead men. "Weirdly enough Daimon doesn't really seem to care....I've never seen him angry at all." Said Ellena looking at Markus. "How about you hon? You've delt with him longer than anyone." "Nope....He's taken an annoyed tone before but never angry....It freaks me the hell out." Said Markus tossing Long's body into the bank. "Well, where do we get our money?" Chloe said jokingly as she looked over to her friends. "I'll grab it later....Each of use gets a 2 million share of the total pay...The rest goes to the guild vault." Said Markus putting more bodies into the bank. "Standard pay for these jobs." "Yep but we get a decent number of jobs anyway....So don't worry about not getting much for a job like this....Surprisingly this is one of the lowest pays we've got on a Triple S Job." Said Ellena helping Markus out. "Still makes me wonder, why would Damion have his followers rob banks?" Chloe said as she started thinking of the situation. Ellena told her a lot about Damion, and to her, he didn't seem like the type to care too much about some of the meager things in life like money. "Funding, Chaos and Entertainment...." Said Markus throwing the last bodies onto the pile which Sting send through a shadow hole to the ocean. "I asked him before...." "Can we go home now?" Asked Yoshi looking at Markus. "I'm hungry and wanna get back before my favirote food is gone." "Ok ok lets head home." Said Markus leading the ground away. "Ok officers....We got living traitors inside you cna have them now." "Thanks Infamous." Said the lead cop. The group walked home reaching the city centre where Markus went off to get the money while the others went back to the estate. "It's strange, I had no idea how interesting this guild would be" Chloe said as she walked next to Ellena deep in thought, "Do you wonder if thing's could've been different?" "Nope....Alot of us believe fate guides our lives and we make up the details as we go." Said Ellena as she continued to walk. "I don't like the fact that my family and home was destroyed but it happened and made me and you who we are and capible of what we can do." "True and even now, I'm thankful for the life I chose, especially since it meant I'd find my long lost sister again" Chloe said with a smile on her face as she hugged Ellena tightly and giggled. "Yep!" Smiled Ellena hugging back as they reached the the estate. "Well here we are now we get some lunch and protect Markus' share from Yoshi and Sting." Meanwhile Markus had got the money and was heading back home when he sensed a presence he had sensed in awhile. He looked around trying to find the source using his phoenix eyes to scan the area for large stores of magical power. He eventually spotted the source and rushed over gradually hearing the sound of a flute being played. "I thought you were in a storm...." Said Markus looking at a man alittle older than himself playing a flute while sitting on the floor. "Why are you back?" "The storm broke....So i decided to pay you a visit." Said the man standing up and putting the flute in a small sheath on his belt. "How ya been kid?" "Not bad....Bolterus and yourself?" Said Markus smirking. "Meh can't complain....Anyway we got somewhere we can talk? I've got something to tell you." Said Bolterus quietly walking close to Markus who nodded and led him to the estate and to the dining hall. "First we have lunch." Back in the guild, everyone was seen enjoying their lunch prepared for them by the chefs, in one corner of the room, was Ellena with Chloe as the two were eating with the twins sitting next to each of them while they ate. "Wow this is delicious" Chloe said as she passed over some juice to Mokoto who was sittting next to her, "I can't believe this is how Markus ate when he was younger." She said, noticing the man walking in with Markus. Markus moved his food to an empty table at the back of the dining hall and sat with Bolterus talking about something which greatly shocked Markus. "Your serious?! The rest of the guild deserve to know...." Said Markus glaring in the direction of Botlerus but not at him. "Fine....But remember he's one of The Sinned....The renegade Phoenix slayers he knows your magic very well...." Said Bolterus. "Then how come he has lost to me so often?" Said Markus "Well you seem to be unique amoung the Phoenix Slayers....You use your magic in a way i've never seen a Phoenix Slayer use it before." Said Bolterus smirking alittle with pride. Markus sighed and stood up walking to the small stage in the corner of the hall. "Attention everyone i have news i'd like the share." He said trying to get the attention of the guild members. The room looked at Markus waiting for the new. alot stood up as turning around was uncomfortable. "Ok first the guy i just came in with is Botlerus the Storm Lord of the Phoenix Kingdom....The guy who taught me my magic." Said Markus gesturing to bolterus before moving to the main subject. "He's just told me.....After being able to tell me when training me...That Daimon the guy we're after is...Was a Phoenix slayer like me..." "Wait so the same person who ordered the attack on our village has the same magic as you do?" Chloe said as she dropped her knife and fork on her plate. "He was.....about 300 years ago he killed Bolterus' younger brother Thundarus....Bolterus then used a magic that removes a rogue Slayer's ability to use the Phoenix Slayer Magic....Annoyingly Daimon kept the immortality and regeneration with it. He then spent the next 300 years retraining himself under various masters to regain his power....This also explains why his magical power is so high." Said Markus looking down slightly. "Every since that day he's been aprt of what are called The Sinned an umbrella term for all rogue Phoenix Slayers.....This changes nothing we're still gonna find him and kill him." "Despite not being able to use his old magic anymore, it seems he's invented a form of Lightning Magic that a Phoenix Slayer like Markus can't absorb.....Same with me it seems." Said Bolterus in a relaxed manner while stealing Markus food. "And Markus told me he's cloned Markus to create a fake Phoenix Slayer....Worrying but not a huge problem." Chloe was surprised to hear all this, she had not expected that the person they were hunting was actually years older than she expected. All She could do was hug Motoko and continue to hear what Markus had to say. "That is all thank you for your time." Said Markus casually causing everyone to get annoyed at his lack of worry in the situation. "He never takes anything seriously does he?" Chloe said sitting Motoko on her lap as she looked over to Ellena with an irritated look on her face. "Sometimes....Though i think eh has a good reason not to take this seriously...." Said Ellena smiling at Chloe. "He's got all of us behind him, plus the entire Mochina Island as well." Just then Bolterus began to play a beautiful melody on his flute creating small pixie out of lightning that danced around the room floating on the air. "Wow.." Was all Chloe could say as she saw the beautiful performance around her, some of the pixies coming towards her table as they began to dance on the table. "I wish you wouldn't show off....." Said Markus looking at Bolterus as the phoenix shrugged still playing the flute. "Ok i've gotta ask how is this guy a phoenix?" said one of the random guild members. "I though they were giant births made of the elements they governed." "Yeah but they can shapeshift....It's a form of Avatar Magic....While in a human form they're magic is seal but Bolterus has developed an ingenius way to get around that by enchanting that flute to mimic his phoenix powers, the more he releases the Avatar Magic though the less he needs the flute to use spells." Said Markus looking at the lack of food on the table. "It's....How they blend so well into our race....Bolterus is known for doing ti the msot though...They use it to try and understand us better....For some reason the phoenixes find us intresting as a race and will often take human form to find out why they find us intresting." "I've only ever heard rumors of actual phoenix's living among humans, mind you I've been traveling alot, but it's the first time I met someone like you" Chloe said as she passed Motoko another glass of juice. Bolterus stopped playing. "We like to travel as well experiencing every culture we can and learning form them hoping to improve ourselves.....Mainly because out of the hundreds of Phoenix Slayers that have been around we've had alot of Sinned show up so we learn from humans and pick out the best we can find....Markus being a prime example." He said smiling abit as he spoke we a degree of pride in his voice. "Though we don't really like being found out....We're actually a shy race by nature." "Says the most outgoing phoenix around..." Mumbled Markus sipping a drink. Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Phantombeast